Cartas para ti
by Karin fD Hyde
Summary: ¿Y si Sasuke hubiese escrito cartas cuando estaba lejos de sus amigos?, ¿Y si estas están dirigidas a la chica de su equipo?, ¿Que pueden decir estas cartas?. Bueno este fic es bastante corto, pero no quería saturarlo, es el premio para Valery Morales quien gano en la página de Facebook: SasuSaku Oficial Fans Unidos (*o*)/ en el concurso de video del mes SasuSaku.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

**La historia: **Me pertenece a mi Karin fD

Disfruten la lectura.

Cartas para ti.

Capitulo único.

Sakura:

Esta es la 2da carta que te escribo han pasado 2 meses desde que he abandonado la aldea para lograr mi objetivo, se que estas cartas jamás llegaran a ti, pero las escribo porque me mantienen vivo, centrado recibiendo un poco de esa luz que me dabas al estar presente.

El entrenamiento ha sido duro, constante y estoy progresando. También he leído muchos libros que me enseñan técnicas peculiares. Saludos al Dobe y a Kakashi.

Uchiha S.

Sakura:

Ninguna de estas cartas estarán en tus manos pero para mí esta es la número 15 ha pasado ya un año, no quiero que nadie aquí encuentre las cartas, por eso solo las escribo cuando es seguro. Debo decirte que todo va bien, me encuentro bien, sé que me preguntarías si me he estado cuidando, puedo decirte que sí, me cuido de todos los peligros a los que me enfrento, me cuido de todas las personas que me rodean y cuido mi salud.

Uchiha S.

Sakura:

Hace algunos meses que te vi, pensé que nuevamente tenía que escribirte algo es la carta 27.

Mañana matare a la persona que me ha estado entrenando todo este tiempo, no quiero que tome mi cuerpo por lo cual terminare con su vida, estoy listo para hacerlo, ya tengo un plan a seguir para cumplir mi venganza, formare un nuevo equipo, si no los busco a ustedes es porque no los quiero en este mundo de oscuridad, no sé que pasara después.

Uchiha S.

Sakura:

¿He estado toda mi vida equivocado? He matado a mi hermano, mi hermano está muerto, pero ahora se la ¿Verdad? ¿Él no es el culpable? Hace días alguien me ha contado una historia diferente no se qué creer, pienso que prefiero esta verdad a la anterior, aunque esto implique odiar la aldea que Naruto jura proteger.

Uchiha S.

Sakura:

Recién he reaccionado, hace unos días te vi, estuve a punto de matarte, no logro entender el dolor por el que estoy pasando, mucho menos se cual fue tu reacción, no recuerdo mucho, solo sé que debo pedirte perdón.

Uchiha S.

Sakura:

Algunas personas me han hecho recapacitar me encuentro de camino hacia ustedes, es momento de volver y defender la aldea por la que Itachi ha luchado, no sé que pasara, si ustedes me habrán perdonado, o si realmente me recibirán. Tengo mis dudas, pero mi decisión es firme.

Uchiha S.

Por cada una de esas cartas que ella leía las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos, estas pequeñas notas estaban llenas de palabras que ella siempre deseo saber, escuchar de aquel chico que aun amaba.

Sakura comenzó a acomodar, cada una de las pequeñas notas dirigidas a ella, de nueva cuenta en una caja eran casi 100 notas, 100 cartas, sello la caja nuevamente.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, la mirada baja, unas flores bajo el brazo, la salida de la aldea estaba cerca, ella se dirigía a las afuera de la aldea, su mente estaba repleta de recuerdos.

El equipo 7 cumpliendo misiones, Sasuke marchándose, Sasuke intentando matarla, Sasuke a su lado, luchando nuevamente con el equipo siete.

Flashback

La lucha continuaba todo estaba mejor, la alianza llevaba una gran ventaja, ella se encontraba junto con Sai y Kakashi cuando la noticia llego a sus oídos.

End Flashback

Agito su rostro intentando alejar estos oscuros pensamientos de su cabeza, cruzo la entrada de la aldea al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas regresaban a sus ojos.

Su mente se dividía internamente entre un "Pude haber hecho algo" y un "Nada de lo que hiciera podría ayudar"

Al fin ha pasado un año desde el final de la guerra, las aldeas siguen en reconstrucción, las pérdidas fueron grandes en cuanto a vidas y cosas materiales.

Llegando al lugar deseado se ha hincado, ha puesto las flores en el suelo, ha empezado a orar mientras recuerda.

- ¿Sabes Sasuke? – Dijo Sakura con una mano sobre la tierra frente a ella. – Me gusta leer tus cartas, siempre me ayudan, me hacen sentir que estas a mi lado –

A lo lejos Naruto y Kakashi se encontraban observando a la chica de su equipo, esa chica que desde hacía más de un año no estaba muy bien emocionalmente.

Ese día en el que la vida de todo el equipo siete cambio.

Flashback

- Sakura – Se escucho un grito desgarrador acercarse, al instante pudieron identificar la voz de Ino, quien se acercaba corriendo a gran velocidad.

- ¿Qué pasa Ino? – Cuestiono Kakashi al percatarse que la chica iba llorando

- Es... Es – Su voz era entrecortada y muy débil – Es Sasuke, está muerto –

End Flashback

Era todo lo que Sakura recordaba pues justo después había caído desmayada.

Ahora frente a ella una tumba citaba.

Aquí descansan los restos de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ninja renegado, quien nos enseño que siempre se puede cambiar de opinión.

Bueno este fic es bastante corto, pero no quería saturarlo, es el premio para Valery Morales quien gano en la página de Facebook: SasuSaku Oficial Fans Unidos (*o*)/ en el concurso de video del mes SasuSaku.

Espero sus comentarios si no es mucho pedir.


End file.
